<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>把稻草人结局续上 by johnnyvenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049564">把稻草人结局续上</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn'>johnnyvenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scarecrow (1973)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 友情向, 无他哥可言</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>电影里阿尔•帕西诺饰演的弗兰西斯被绑在在病床上，注射了大量镇定剂安静地睡着了，吉恩•哈克曼饰演的麦克斯独自一人买了底特律到匹兹堡的飞机票，双程，说明他放心不下弗兰西斯，还会回来的。不行，电影到这里结束也太低沉了，我强行给他续上，狗尾续甜，必须一甜到底！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max - Relationship, lion - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>把稻草人结局续上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>电影里阿尔•帕西诺饰演的弗兰西斯被绑在在病床上，注射了大量镇定剂安静地睡着了，吉恩•哈克曼饰演的麦克斯独自一人买了底特律到匹兹堡的飞机票，双程，说明他放心不下弗兰西斯，还会回来的。不行，电影到这里结束也太低沉了，我强行给他续上，狗尾续甜，必须一甜到底！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>医院还是不允许探视。麦克斯在底特律街头徘徊，两旁丑陋的小房子东倒西歪，掠过他的眼旁。此时此刻，阳光刺眼，空气清澈。陆续经过三四个红绿灯，麦克斯突然停下来，他发现自己已经站在那个电话亭前，对面灰褐色的小房子就是安妮的家。“我要跟他们打一架！”脑海里突然响起弗兰西斯的声音，声嘶力竭，疯狂中带着空洞。是谁说要通过逗别人笑来避免冲突啊？可惜那时候弗兰西斯已经糊涂了，他不知道自己在说什么。</p><p>如今再回到这个地方，麦克斯总算注意到电话亭旁边就是个汽车修理店。他妈的，一点也不好笑！从匹兹堡到底特律，麦克斯没有发现一件好笑的事，就连过去的回忆也变的苦涩难堪，好像最俗套的电视剧里头那样，厨师突然味觉失灵。有件事麦克斯想不通，他本应很愤怒，生弗兰西斯的气，生医院的气，生安妮的气，让计划落空的一切，都应该让他怒不可遏，然而他没有跟任何人打起来。在底特律这两天，他一直在街头游荡，其实就是绕着安妮的家转圈，踩着弗兰西斯和安妮的脚印，想象他们手拉手跨过小河，一起去贝尔岛喝酒。偶尔有一两次他看到安妮带着孩子出门，即使隔着一条街，麦克斯也能看出来那小男孩有弗兰西斯的眼睛，绝对是他的小孩！五岁左右，有他的眼睛！但是安妮，哦安妮，她看起来像弗兰西斯的妈妈。她牵着小男孩的手，头发枯黄蓬乱，脸色憔悴。你在电话里到底说了什么？麦克斯想拽住她的手，拦着她的去路质问她。但是，生活是怎么对待她的，他能看得一清二楚，这有什么意义呢？</p><p>每天麦克斯都往州立医院跑，询问医生什么时候能把弗兰西斯接走。医生每次都含糊其辞，也不许他探视。在医院昏暗的走廊上，时常传来怪异的尖叫和哭喊，也不知是病情发作导致病人尖叫，还是医院里的一切令他们疯狂。即便是沉默又温顺的病人，被紧紧绑在床上动弹不得，也会本能地挣扎、撕扯、叫喊，这是属于动物的反映，不应该划进体面的、文明的人类群体中，于是一针针镇定剂下去，病人昏昏沉沉，医院恢复清净。根本不用问，麦克斯就认定那帮畜生会这么对待弗兰西斯，而且只能比这个更惨，这只是小儿科，对待精神病人的第一步，后面还有电疗:嗡嗡几下，皮肤烧焦，嘴唇溃烂，弗兰西斯就变成只会流口水的傻蛋！他会变得迟钝、呆滞、健忘，再也没有俏皮话，眼睛里也不会闪光。该死的医院！</p><p>可是，麦克斯隔着门什么也看不到，七八个病人挤在一间病房里，他不知道哪个是弗兰西斯，或许他病得太严重需要单独一间，麦克斯没想到这一点。</p><p>再次见到弗兰西斯，是在他住进州立医院的一星期之后。麦克斯推开门，看见弗兰西斯坐在床上正看着窗外。昨夜的积雪已经融化大半，地上残雪如同用过的脏抹布，麦克斯不知道有什么好看的。阳光按住了弗兰西斯摆在胸前的双手，他脸上干干净净的，没有口水。</p><p>“嘿。”</p><p>“嘿。”弗兰西斯转过头，一眼看见麦克斯站在床前，还没反应过来。他眨了眨眼，然后报以久别重逢的微笑。麦克斯觉得整个房间被点亮了。</p><p>“你带了花来。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“护士说你带了花来，但是这里不可以摆，所以我送给她了。”弗兰西斯垂下眼睛，看着手上跳跃的金光。麦克斯在旁边的椅子上坐下来，觉得弗兰西斯好像瘦了些，病号服在他身上飘荡。 </p><p>“你感觉怎么样？”</p><p>“我觉得没有浪费，她长得不赖。”</p><p>坐在椅子上的麦克斯感到有点不舒服，他俯身向前盯着弗兰西斯，“我没有送过花。”</p><p>弗兰西斯歪着头表示不解，正在这时医生走了进来，他对麦克斯说：“你的朋友可以出院了。”</p><p>“可是……”他都分不清我有没有送花，麦克斯咽下了这句话，换为“他到底是什么病？”</p><p>“看上去很像精神分裂，但是没有长期症状。突发性行为错乱、言语失调、精神恍惚这些症状如果持续6个月以上才会被认定为精神分裂。没有任何病史，我们只能当焦虑发作治疗。总之，医院已经做到一切能做的。”</p><p>一句话，你的朋友不应该浪费床位了。</p><p>“还会再发生那种情况吗？”</p><p>“很抱歉，医院只能治病，心理的问题建议寻求心理咨询师。”</p><p>“心理？他只是有点失落，怎么是心理问题？”麦克斯回头看了眼弗兰西斯，他就像在听别人的故事，面无表情，事不关己。</p><p>“听着，不管你是否相信，他的病症确实不属于严重的精神疾病，但并不排除新的刺激导致病情激发的可能。”</p><p>麦克斯睁大双眼，“激发什么？什么症状？”</p><p>“严重的可能会自杀。”</p><p>这种话不需要回避病患吗？麦克斯担忧地看向病床上的小人，仿佛他像窗外的冰雪随时会融化，消失得无影无踪。</p><p>弗兰西斯从窗户的倒影中看到麦克斯紧张的脸，大概会觉得有些好笑吧。</p><p>“所以他需要看护，不要让他感到孤独，或者不被需要。心理康复是一个漫长的过程，需要身边人全身心的陪护。”医生语重心长地拍了拍麦克斯的肩膀。</p><p>这就是它的狡猾之处。弗兰西斯被救护车送进医院住了一个星期，却没有还原成原来的样子。只能说从那个癫狂的状态恢复了一点，不用把他死死绑在床上，以免跳起来咬掉别人的耳朵，但是医院并没有把真正的那个弗兰西斯还给他，那个即将在洗车店门口为客人表演的男孩。或者在麦克斯没注意的时候，他早就不见了，和台灯一起偷偷藏在礼盒里，搁置在安妮家门口。</p><p> </p><p>所以现在的计划是什么？谁也没有提起。两人离开医院一路沉默行走着。即使麦克斯不懂得半点心理学的知识（他甚至一直认为那纯属狗屁），也多少感觉到底特律不利于弗兰西斯的健康，他俩都应该离这个地方越远越好，或许去匹兹堡，谁知道呢？</p><p>麦克斯在一家快餐店前停下，无论如何弗兰西斯还是病人，总不能像以前那样赶路。</p><p>“我们吃点东西吧。”</p><p>“麦克斯，我不想在这里，”弗兰西斯顿了顿继续说，“我们之前说好了，去匹兹堡，两人一起。你是怎么说的来着？抓紧，加速，马上，不是吗？”</p><p>感谢老天，看来弗兰西斯躲过了电击，他没变傻！</p><p>“莱恩！”麦克斯大喊着，抱住了弗兰西斯。弗兰西斯感觉自己双脚离地，在空气中晃了晃。麦克斯让他回归地面，但依然不愿放手，弗兰西斯拍了拍他棕熊一般的后背，轻轻说，“我在啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“麦克斯，我很抱歉。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我有段时间把你忘了。”</p><p>麦克斯没有说话，他等着弗兰西斯。</p><p>“护士跟我说，你每天都来看我，我却不知道。”</p><p>“没有每天都去啦。”</p><p>“不光是你，”弗兰西斯深呼吸了几下，好像接下来的话很难启齿，“所有的事，都消失了。我躺在一片麦田里，无忧无虑。”</p><p>“你不必道歉的，你什么都不必说。”</p><p>“不，麦克斯。我不该忘了你，不该不跟你说话，不该独自一人躺在麦田里，没有我的稻草人。”弗兰西斯抬头看着麦克斯的眼睛，一本正经。麦克斯也看着他的眼睛，那双眼睛渐渐与小男孩的眼睛重合，他觉得弗兰西斯好像比以前更年轻了，他甚至想摸摸他的头发，像对待孩子那样安慰他。</p><p>“那不是你的错。”这句话烂俗得可怕，麦克斯却不知道还有什么别的漂亮话能换下这句。麦克斯心里突然涌起一股强烈的自责——不应该是弗兰西斯向他道歉。他把现在的糟糕状况归咎于他们都不愿回忆的过去，而那悲剧的源头自己要付很大一部分责任。</p><p>“没事了莱恩，我不会抛弃你……”麦克斯时常幻想自己安慰过去的弗兰西斯，却不知该如何面对这个从医院出来的朋友，他们有同样一张脸，然而却又不尽相同，前者有蓬松如云朵的笑容，后者却有一双沉重暗淡的眼睛。不知道弗兰西斯对自己的遭遇还记得多少，令人心酸的是那种被抛弃的恐惧感一定还盘旋在他的脑袋里。</p><p> </p><p>房间里只能放下一张床垫，一把椅子还有一个傻里傻气的小电视，电视下面垫着一张桌子。开放式厕所，从唯一张开的的窗户外送来下水道的味道。弗兰西斯环视一圈，咧嘴表示满意，麦克斯本来怒气冲冲，但是现在也不能更满意。</p><p>麦克斯从床底下抽出一张被单，挂在浴缸旁边的支架上，搭建了一个迷你淋浴室，然后他缩手缩脚地在里面洗了个澡，出来看见弗兰西斯还坐在床边微笑。一眼就能看透的空间，没有任何躲藏之处，两个人不论做什么都能触碰到对方，永远不用担心有人偷偷摸摸离开，抛弃另一个人去做自己的事。这里实在太适合精神病患和潜在精神病患了对吧，麦克斯知道弗兰西斯肯定也是这么想的。这个小房间比坚不可摧的城堡拥有更充实的物资，他们几乎不用外出寻找任何东西。</p><p>晚上，麦克斯缩在床的一边，裹着自己的被子背对着弗兰西斯准备入睡。朦朦胧胧之中，他感觉床垫弹起，有人下床。不一会麦克斯感到一个暖烘烘的物体试图挤进自己怀里，他往后退出空间，让对方躺下来。</p><p>“嘿莱恩，你不是有自己的空吗？”</p><p>弗兰西斯在麦克斯怀里，头也不抬，声音闷闷地从胸腔传来，“我不想到那边睡。”</p><p>麦克斯搂着他，继续往床中间挪，不然两人非滚下去不可。“我就在你旁边啊。”</p><p>“我不想到那边去，离你太远了。”弗兰西斯紧了紧手臂，与麦克斯贴的更近。两颗心没隔太远，同样有力地跳动着。</p><p>沉默持续了很长一段时间，就在麦克斯即将睡着的时候，他听见弗兰西斯说：“麦克斯，你怎么在冬天保暖？”他抬起头，闪亮的大眼睛看着麦克斯，“你的衣服呢？”</p><p>麦克斯这才发现，不知道什么时候开始，他的衣服一件一件变少了，那个冷血动物去哪了？</p><p>他闭着眼睛笑了，“因为，春天已经来了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>